AMAR DUELE
by lDarkqueen
Summary: Lucy y Natsu son hermanos, pero se han dado cuenta del profundo amor que sienten, lo que los obliga a esconderlo, rechazarlo y evitarlo creando situaciones dolorosas entre ellos, cuanto tiempo tomara para que lo acepten?


¿Por qué las personas que aman son las que más sufren?  
Yo no lo sabía  
Hasta ahora  
Y es la verdad, algo cruel pero cierta.

Yo lo había experimentado, la mayor parte de mi vida, había vivido en paz y tranquilidad a la sombra de mi soledad.

Pero algo irrumpió intempestivamente, se interpuso y puso mi mundo de cabeza, cuando menos lo imaginaba

" Y un día mi corazón se cerró para no abrirse más, sabía que no se quedaría, pero aun así la deje entrar"

Sabía que me lastimaría, " Que importa", me convencí y ahora doy cuenta de mis errores

"Amar Duele, en el corazón y el alma"

Lucy, ¿Por qué?  
Me preguntaba  
porque mi mundo tiene que derrumbarse cada vez que te vas, no lo soporto.

¿Qué es este sentimiento?, que me oprime y me consume, es doloroso, pero cálido.

Si esto no es amor, no sé lo que sea.

Estaba divagando en mis pensamientos más de lo que creía, había perdido la noción de tiempo y antes de percatarme, ya era tarde, ella estaba ausente, como de costumbre.

¿Desde cuándo le había dado por salir?, me preguntaba, no tenía ni idea pero se había vuelto rutinario y algo peligroso.

Miraba la ventana ansiosamente, esperando un rastro de ella, cuantos cafés ya habría pasado 1, 2? Y seguía sin aparecer.

El timbre sonó, una emoción me recorrió de repente. Me pare ansiosamente, y abrí la puerta.

Lástima, no era ella.

Era mi padre, de seguro ya habría terminado su turno en el trabajo. El me miro y entro de improvisto, se sentó y guardo silencio por unos segundos.

—¿Donde esta Lucy?— pregunto.

Yo, no me anime a contestarle

—Ya veo, está reincidiendo, otra vez— infirió— no quiero verla en esta casa, no pienso volver a darle otra oportunidad, estoy cansado de este tipo de comportamientos, es demasiado y más a esta hora de la noche— argullo.

Otra vez, me decía, esto ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.  
Discutir por cosas como esta no era de mi agrado, sin embargo en parte tenía la razón Lucy estaba excediéndose.

Yo seguía con la mirada perdida, esperándola, mientras mi padre fumaba un pucho en silencio en una esquina del comedor, ya eran las 2:30 a.m esto me estaba preocupando.

De pronto el pestillo suena y ella aparece en el umbral de la puerta, yo la miro y procedo a ayudarla, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, estaba ebria, otra vez.

—vaya a quien tenemos aquí— menciono mi padre— y a estas horas de la noche, ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza?, Donde has estado pregunto?.

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta

—Abriendo las piernas por ahí de seguro, como una zorra— enfatizo— eres una decepción.

— Silencio— Pronuncio Lucy— estoy harta de ti.

—Vaya, que modales— el la tomo por el brazo— no pienso que me faltes más el respeto.

—YA basta— irrumpí en la conversación, sabía a donde llegaría esto— apenas si no puede pararse, dije dirigiéndome a mi padre y tú, mire a Lucy, mira como estas.

El silencio, fue rotundo.

—Yo iré a descansar— dijo mi padre dándose por vencido— encárgate de ella, yo ya no tengo tiempo para esto y se fue.

Yo la mire en silencio, que excusa pondría esta vez?, no lo sé, prepare un café, y se lo di de beber, quizá así se pasaría un poco, la mala fiesta.

—Natsu— susurro.

Yo la mire atentamente

—¿Tu también crees que sea una decepción?— me pregunto.

Parece que sentía más de lo que aparentaba.

—Solo estaba preocupado— argumente— no es necesario que lo repitas.

Ella guardo silencio

—Nunca me lo dirías, aun así pensaras lo mismo, no es cierto?— ella me miro con tristeza.

Y yo no me atreví a contestarle. Quizá era otra de sus muchas conversaciones, sin sentido.

Ella se paró y se dirigió a su habitación tambaleándose.

Tonta fui tras ella para ayudarla

—No me toques— dijo entre sollozos.— no eres diferente de él.

La tome por el brazo, sabía que su orgullo era más fuerte, pero necesitaba de mi ayuda.

—Ya basta, sé que soy una inútil, pero suéltame.

—No lo hare— acote, y menos cuando estas en estas condiciones.

La tome entre mis brazos y la puse en su habitación.

Ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho y se aferró a mí.

—No te vayas— susurro, quédate, solo un momento.

No puedo me decía a mí mismo, es por mi bien y el de mi salud emocional, se en donde acabara esto, solo será por un momento, avivaras las esperanzas y luego lo olvidaras y serás indiferente.

—Quédate, por favor— ella me abrazo.

Sé que está mal, pero no puedo resistirme.

El pecho se me oprime de solo pensar en ello.

—Yo no puedo, lo siento—

—Natsu—susurra entre sollozos—no me dejes.

Se veía tan vulnerable, esta no es la Lucy que conocía  
Aquella con la mirada fría e indiferente

Claro, cuando esta de esta manera

"Ya basta", le ordeno a mi mente.

Basta de ella.

Pero no puedo, eso no sería ¿Egoísta?

¿Y que ha sido ella contigo?, me pregunto

Basta, me dirijo con prisa a mi habitación y cierro la puerta.

No te tortures más  
El pestillo suena

" No Lucy, no puedes", lo siento— pienso por un instante.

—Natsu— escucho su voz detrás de la puerta— no me dejes sola.

"Sabes Lucy, yo tampoco soporto estar sin ti"

—Natsu— oigo su voz quebrarse  
No puedo soportarlo

Abro la puerta y la abraso  
"También necesito de ti"

Ella me busca con la mirada, no puedo resistirme, cierro la puerta de la habitación, ella me abrasa y nuestras miradas se encuentran, puedo sentir su respiración, junta sus labios con los míos, le sigo el juego, se tambalea torpemente, y la tomo entre mis brazos y la recuesto suavemente, me abraza y yo le correspondo, la necesito.

Ella se aferra a mi por unos instantes, y pronto se queda dormida.

No pude dormir esa noche, pensando que ella se iría sabía que no duraría mucho.

"No importa"

La bese en la frente, y la abrace

"Siempre estaré ahi para cuando me necesites, aunque esos pequeños momentos me destruyan"

Natsu.


End file.
